Can You Hear Me?
by feistalobo
Summary: Set after Season 9 finale ((Obvious Spoilers)), Cas doesn't know Dean's alive, so he is shocked when he finds him as a Demon. Dean's been praying to Cas this whole time (even as a Demon) because he thought Cas was trapped in Angel Jail. Can a Demon pray to an Angel? eventual Destiel. Rated M for graphic scenes and cursing (((No Smut))) there is more to the story than described.
1. Static

Hi! ok so this is going to have multiple chapters, and it is set after season 9! consider it AU-ish because I highly doubt this would even come close to canon but whatever.

This will have eventual Destiel (no smut) and I don't expect to make this story to long, (Doesn't mean it won't happen though).

I will be updating randomly (sorry, weird schedule) so please be patient with me.

And I hope you enjoy!

I don't own Supernatural or the characters sadly.

* * *

Metatron's words echoed in his ears

"**And you did all of it for one man right? well guess what! HE'S DEAD TOO**."

It made Cas' chest ache anew with a ferocious pain, a pain of guilt and remorse. A pain of _Shame_. Shame for failing Dean Winchester. Shame for not being able to save him now. He knew this pain would last for eternity.

* * *

Cas visited Sam a few times, ensuring that the hunter was stable enough to survive.

After a few months, Sam begged Cas to get him into a mental ward.

He couldn't live like this anymore.

Cas did as instructed, and watched, as the once proud little brother of the greatest hunter in the world, slowly drifted into the land of prescriptions and madness.

Cas knew what that felt like.

He was glad that such a familiar numbness was overtaking Sam now, easing his existence, letting him live a quiet life until expiring.

Sam died 6 years later, a fight had broken out in the lobby of the mental institution, and Sam had tried to break it up.

His throat was slit and he was dead within seconds.

* * *

Cas' grace was still destroying him when he'd checked Sam in for good, he was surprised that it had lasted as long as it did (granted he'd ensured this by sleeping straight through four years to save energy).

He made sure that Sam got to relive his memories with Dean as much as he wanted.

Now though, his grace was growing weaker by the day, and in turn, he too was growing weaker.

Sometimes he'd look up to see a reaper standing awkwardly off to the side, waiting patiently.

It made him shudder.

* * *

It was at about this time that he began to hear things in the back of his mind, a type of static; he assumed that it was merely another symptom of his withering grace.

It was strange though, (comforting), so familiar, it felt just like it used to when Dean would pray to him.

A few days later he could hear the occasional word amongst the static.

"Ca- … miss you ma-…. Hav- yo- in a wh-"

It was Dean.

It was a garbled mess but it was most definitely Dean.

This brought Cas to tears, and it occurred to him that perhaps he was replaying Dean's old prayers in his head while he died.

He cried harder.

* * *

He had searched throughout every corner of Heaven and Earth, scouring everyone's memories, everyone's homes, desperately searching for the deceased hunter.

He realized after having searched every corner imaginable that there really was no God, because if there was, he'd have given Dean Winchester the best possible slice of Heaven. The Heaven he deserved.

* * *

Cas listened to the static, trying to decode the messages, trying to place them with specific memories while he waited for the reaper to make her move.

She gave an awkward smile and wave.

Cas cringed.

* * *

A few days after this awkward wave occurred, a message was sent to him stating that one of the angel scouts had seen a large gathering of demons in a small county in Idaho. Cas decided to investigate preferring to die fighting, if necessary, rather than wait for the Reaper.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it! please R&amp;R, it'll make** **me so happy if you do!**_


	2. The Road to Hell

Cas led a team of 5 angels as he walked the streets of a small town in Idaho, their senses on high alert. Cas recalled that the scout had warned about the warehouse district specifically, something about an obnoxiously big cloud of sulfur around the place.

Better safe than sorry though, right?

* * *

The town was vacant, houses left unlocked and cars left abandoned with their doors swung open on the main road.

All the signs of a mass possession.

"Castiel" Tazriel breathed in surprise "The entire town has been taken. Why would they need this many vessels, what purpose do they serve?"

"Perhaps they're building another army?" Margah piped up excitedly, her angelic youth made it hard for her to understand the severity of such a statement.

Barcaih and Hadreel shared a worried glance while Parkis kept his mouth shut.

Cas didn't respond.

* * *

The rest of their search was spent in silence, and it was only when they reached the forewarned Warehouse district that Cas finally decided to address them.

"Keep your eyes open. I do not know the demons' intentions, nor do I know what has become of this town's population, but if we succeed in gaining a prisoner here, we may be able to answer these questions."

The goal was clear, leave one alive.

It was at about this time that they heard a small crash from a nearby warehouse and headed there first.

* * *

They entered in smaller teams, Cas and Margah entered through the back while Hadreel and Barcaih slipped in through an open window on the opposite side of the building. Parkis and Tazriel kept watch outside, ready to burst in when needed.

Cas could hear muffled cursing in the dim warehouse, and sunk down lower as he neared its source.

There stood a lonely teenage girl, approximately 15, cursing at a small pot in the middle of the floor.

"I just need to summon one dude. ONE FUCKING DUDE."

Silence.

"Yeah? Well I don't know what they expect me to do in a fucking ghost town! No one has shown up, am I even in the right place?"

Silence.

"Oh. For the love of Lucifer." And the girl gave a mighty kick to the pot, splashing blood everywhere in the process.

"Fucking assholes, making me wait in this fucking town, with no fucking wifi, or pizza, the fuck is that all about?" She huffed and scrunched her shoulders, drawing her arms in, in a defiant display.

"And all because I have to wait for Him to give the next set of instructions." She thumped back onto her tail bone, sitting in the blood, legs crossed and scowl set firm.

"This fucking sucks."

Cas glanced back to Margah, indicating that this demon needed to stay alive.

When he turned back, the girl was in a heap on the floor; her own blood mixing with the sacrificial blood from before.

Barcaih was standing beside her body, mouth open in shock, as he stared at her slaughterer.

Hadreel stood solemn, his blade a glossy shade of red, and his eyes, an empty shade of black.

Barcaih lunged forward, blade slicing frantically, desperate to kill his brother's possessor.

He was subdued in seconds, and as Cas and Margah watched, stunned, they too were taken from behind, bound in warded ropes and chains.

Cas bucked and flailed, his captors not suspecting such an enraged display.

He snarled and kicked and his grace flared feverishly, blinding his senses for a moment.

He opened his mouth to tell his team to fight, but the room was empty.

His vision cleared and he froze.

No demons, no angels. Except for the demon girl still bleeding on the floor.

Her body hadn't even cooled yet.

Cas swallowed thickly and spread his wings, news of this failed mission would not bring him good favor with the rest of Heaven.

On his way back he heard the static again, this time it was clearer.

* * *

*static* "The road to Hell is paved with good intentions, angel." *static*

* * *

Cas' wings faltered and his head swum; when had Dean EVER said that to him? When had he ever called him 'angel'?

Cas choked back the feelings that threatened to blur his eyes.

He choked back the fear, the devastation, and the realization.

But most of all he choked back the hope.


	3. And Now, Some Good Intentions

_**Well. I think it's time we visited Dean-o... don't you agree.**_

* * *

Deep breaths.

**Inhale.**

_Exhale._

Focus.

Repeat.

**Inhale.**

_Exhale._

Focus.

Repeat.

Dean opened his eyes as he exhaled, his eyes zeroing in on the mirror before him.

He concentrated every time, but the results were always the same.

Black where green eyes should've been.

"Are you still wasting your time?" Crowley's voice from the door.

"Still trying to change your eyes? Trying to hide what you _**REALLY **_are."

Dean's jaw clenched, fingers curling in on them-selves as he made fists.

"I mean, I would teach you, if you were to work properly and go out in public, but you keep refusing; preferring to be a pig-headed imbecile instead of a slightly more useful _'piece of garbage'_, as you put it."

Dean flicked his eyes to Crowley's reflection in the mirror, though no one could really notice because there was nothing to tell that his line of sight had changed.

Crowley knew, of course, and sneered back, pleased to have finally gotten his attention.

"It would only be a few jobs… A clean up here… a deal there… Maybe an entire town wiped off the face of the Planet if I'm feeling cruel."

Dean flicked his gaze away, back to his eyes, 6 years of seeing that asshole's true form and it still made his stomach churn.

_Then again, his own 'true form' was even more nightmarish._

"I'm not working for you dumbass, and I don't need green eyes to go out in public, they have this great new thing called sunglasses." Dean subconsciously reached up to touch the pair that dangled from the neck of his shirt.

"Yes, but it'd make you feel better to look like your old self."Crowley murmured quietly.

Dean can't bring himself to deny how blatantly true that is, preferring to instead finish his daily routine of eye practice.

Crowley is quiet for a moment, before speaking again "The first mission was a success, you've got 5 waiting for you in torture chambers 4-9."

Dean nodded, only slightly, and drew in a deep breath slowly, his eye lids sliding shut

He felt a small tug in his chest

He ignored it and exhaled, his eyes opening.

His focus was broken by another tug, more frantic this time.

His breath caught as he watched his eyes flicker from black to green, then black again.

He smiled.

He didn't notice Crowley fuming in the doorway.

He flicked his black eyes back to Crowley in a 'The fuck are you still doing here' sort of way; Crowley grunted and disappeared.

Dean reached up and touched his sunglasses.

He could do it, he could make it work.

His chest felt warm where the tugging had been only moments prior.

He waited in silence a little longer, just to be sure that Crowley had really gone, and then he got on his knees and clasped his hands, the migraines already starting.

"I pray to thee, Castiel, to stop whatever prison shit he's doing and listen up; I've got big news on the eye front, they turned green for a second!" He smiled despite feeling as though his head was about to crack open "I hope you can hear me, it's been Hell without you here." And he chuckles because, heh, Hell jokes.

"Also! I've gathered up a few more of your siblings and I'm about to put the plan in motion. I know you wouldn't like it, hell, you'll probably beat me half way to Thursday once I get you out but….. I don't know… just…. Forgive me, if you can." His tongue feels like it's on fire and everything fucking hurts.

He waits in silence for a moment, still hoping that maybe Cas will show up, and tell him not to do it, or at least tell him that he's forgiven.

Nothing happens though.

"… The road to Hell is paved with good intentions, angel." Dean's sighs defensively, and sways as he stands, his prayer done for the day.

He rubbed his eyes out of habit and glanced at them in the mirror again, grinning, the warm feeling in his chest remained.

* * *

_**Yay! Dean still hates himself! Well at least some things never change! heh...** __**anyway, I hope you liked it! Hope it makes you intrigued enough to stay tuned or what ever the kids say nowadays! Please feel free to leave a review! I love to hear**__** from you guys!**_


	4. Crowley is a Schemer

This is just a short chapter I decided was needed as a last minute thing, this story is about to take a major time jump but I felt there were a few more pieces that were needed on the board before we could proceed.

* * *

*takes place before the previous chapter* 

"And you're SURE it was him?" 

*mumbled voice*

"Very well... Does the Winchester know?" 

*mumbled 'No'* 

"Then dispose of anyone else that DOES know so that he stays in the dark." 

When the voice replied that there was no one else that knew, Crowley waved a hand and listened to the demon's neck snapping, and the line going dead. 

He smiled 

"So...Castiel isn't in jail after all..." he stood and paced to the front of his desk, stopping before a dog bead. 

"We'll just have to hide this from Squirrel, and everything should go as planned..." 

Juliet raised her head as Crowley spoke to her. 

"But we should remain vigilant, and strike him down if we get the chance." 

Juliet tilted her head at the intriguing prospect 

"No matter what happens. Castiel. Must. Die." 

* * *

*Ominous music plays in the background*


	5. Not Dead Enough Yet

All right here is where we get a little bloody.

*******WARNING FOR DESCRIPTIONS OF GRAPHIC SCENES********

Please keep that in mind, and for those of you who'd prefer to continue the story **WITHOUT** having to read the graphic stuff; there'll be a summary for you at the end of this chapter.

Actually I recommend reading the summary even if you **DO** read the graphic bits because my writing is shit and I can't voice my ideas very well so the summary will be a fresh cool breeze of 'Oh! now I know what she's blabbering about!' So yah... **HIGHLY RECOMMEND**

Oh... and sorry for not putting this out any faster... I will try my damnedest to step it up I swear!

* * *

******We have skipped ahead, it is now **Months later**, the Angel-nappings have continued despite Heaven's best attempts to stop them. The Angels blame Cas for being a 'poor leader' ( It really isn't his fault they're just ass holes.) So they kind of stopped talking to him or helping him even though the Grace is destroying him.******* 

Grit and dust twisted sharply into his skin.

blood oozing lazily from his pores and from the microscopic cuts the grit created

he coughed

the blood from his mouth oozed too, but it was much faster, and it wasn't stopping anytime soon.

again he hacked, lungs expanding, his ribs splintered like mica with each breath, their ability to stay whole lost now.

He rolled his head back and opened his eyes blearily.

his neck cracked and clicked as he did so.

he was blinded for a moment with

what was it called?

oh yes

_**PAIN**_.

The crater he resided in was still smoldering in places, the edges crumbling in on themselves, the loose stones desperate to touch the angel.

Desperate to dig into his peeling skin and claim him for Mother Earth.

He laid there and let them fall onto him, silent.

The feeling of his intestines unknotting and expanding back to their original form is what finally drove him to scream.

well he tried to scream.

but the blood made it difficult to move any air through his throat

and his severed voice box ensured he'd remain silent.

He laid there

and laid there

He laid their for so long, the sun got bored; preferring instead to tuck in for the night instead of watch a pathetic angel suffer.

The moon, though, she wasn't so quick to disappear.

She'd seen the fall during the day, as she hid close to her Brother Sun, but now in the night (her domain) she stared unabashed at the wrecked creature  
below her.

Her wise light threw long shadows across the ground, the black edges reached for the crater, but none could stretch far enough to feel the boiling skin or the broken bones.

unable to ease his pain.

It could of been days, or weeks, or years for all Cas knew; because by the time he'd managed to crawl from the crater, the ground had cooled, and his blood, dried.

How no one had gotten curious to investigate the 'falling star' was beyond him.

There was the snap of a twig, Cas' head gave a strange click as he turned to look.

There she was again.

She hovered, nervously, and chewed her hair as she stared.

That was all she did besides wave.

"well..." Cas tried to speak, but nothing came.

She could hear his thoughts though,so it didn't matter.

"W-Well what?" she quipped in a stand offish tone.

'aren't you going to "reap" me? I'm a complete mess. I'm going insane. How much more dead do I need to be?' and Cas' eyes fogged for a moment as he realized how much that kind of response sounded like something Dean would say.

Reaper frowned a bit, her bangs falling across her eyes giving her an ominous look, "You're dead when I take you. You're not dead enough yet."

Cas had to force down the sudden urge to beg her to take him early, ahead of schedule, away from this torment.

'But I-'

"No buts. You. aren't. Dead. yet."

'Then how do I make it stop?' even in his mind, he was quaking 'I hear him and it sounds just as it used to, but when I go to look for a source, there's nothing there. I try to block it out, but our bond, the one he and I shared, it burns and aches and I can feel things, **EMOTIONS**, that aren't mine. It's like he is still here somewhere, and now'

Cas makes a move to rise from his stomach to his knees, which he fails at miserably

'and now I can't even use this Grace, I am almost entirely human, Heaven has abandoned me, and I can't tell if these things are really happening, or if they are just something my brain has concocted in its time of dying.'

The Reaper shifted and raised her eyes to look at the sky, which was now turning bright as the sun returned to check and see if the Angel was dead yet.

"You aren't dead enough yet." the Reaper said quietly "But you will be, everyone eventually will be. Just be patient."

The absurdity of the entire situation may have been what prompted Cas to break down into hysterics; his silent laughs carried off and away as the Sun continued rising.

'Just be patient!?'

Again his body bled and quaked as he 'laughed'

he managed to calm down after a moment, the reaper remained quiet and uncaring, though her timid twitching had returned.

Cas gave one more puff of air before meeting her eyes again and thinking very clearly.

'Fuck You."

The insulted gasp and the shape of her back as she stormed away was enough to have him smile and try to raise himself up to kneel.

This time, he succeeded.

* * *

Dean smiled down at his work, proud of the precise cuts and meticulous effort he'd put into making sure every line was as straight as a ruler.

The work, or Tahtriel as it had once been known, stared up at Dean and gurgled something unintelligible. Blood dripped from his lip onto his thigh.

"What was that? You're gonna have to speak up." but Dean had little interest in listening to the same shitty answers he'd been receiving, the same shitty answers he'd been receiving from **ALL** his victims.

1.) Where in Heaven is the angel Castiel?

~"There is no angel by the name of Castiel."

*slice*

2.) Where on Earth is the angel Castiel?

~"I know not of an angel by this name."

*stab*

3.) What have you done with the angel Castiel?

~"Please listen! THERE IS NO ANGEL NAMED CASTIEL."

*punch*

Dean repeated this over and over, until Tahtriel was nothing but a bloody, one-legged, torso with his guts spilling out and onto the floor.

His grace was slow to heal him.

"Listen Tittyrail or whatever the fuck your name is, I don't like this game as much as you may think; I'm just looking for my friend." and Dean is leaning over, breathing straight into Tahtriel's' ear hole (there isn't anything left of his ears so there's only the actual hole to speak to.) "I don't like that I've torn you limb from limb, because **he** won't like that I've done that to one of his douche brothers." and his voice has lowered into something sultry and dark.

"But I just can't have you lying to my face like this" Dean loomed over the angel "So I'm going to give you one more chance to answer truthfully before I tear your soul to shreds."

Tahtriel stared in terror, unable to move.

"Where. is. Castiel?"

* * *

Feel free to read this too, if I wasn't clear enough in my writing, I know skipping ahead like this was kind of weird but... 

_**Summary: (For those who just want know what happened)**_

1.) this is set half a year into the future from the previous chapter

2.) Angels have been getting Angel-napped and Cas and his God-squad haven't been able to do jack-shit to stop it. 

3.) every time they go to investigate Demon sightings, they're taken, and even when back-up comes, they are unable to escape. 

4.) The angels can't just let these Angel-nappings go so they keep stumbling into these stupid traps (so self-sacrificial) 

5.) Cas has fallen, enough time has passed where he can no longer enter Heaven as an angel, and he was on his way there when his wings went kaput. 

6.) He's still been hearing Dean's prayers and they are driving him to the brink, because no matter how many times he went to try and follow the prayers, he could never find a source. 

7.) The bond he and Dean 'had' has been fucking with him too, he keeps getting (aggressive) emotions from it even though the supposed other is DEAD. 

8.) because he can't find Dean, he thinks he's simply going mad a he slowly dies. 

9.) the reaper's a bitch and won't end his suffering because he isn't "Dead enough yet" 

10.) Cas has been muted because of injuries sustained in his fall, and he is super slow to heal because the little spit of grace he has left can only do so much without causing him even more injuries. 

11.) Cas is more or less trapped on Earth and the Angels are asses and wont talk to him because they think he was a shitty leader for 'letting' these Angel-nappings happen. 

12.)Dean's been torturing the angels he captures. 

13.) he's been asking them about Cas 

14.) but all of them say the same thing "There is no angel named Castiel" 

15.) The fuck is that all about? 

16.) Dean's not as unaffected by his Demonization as it may have seemed.

17.) His bloodlust is strong, and his torture skills are even better than before *sounds of unhappy 'yays' from everyone he's gonna torture* 

Ok I think that about sums it up... If anyone who read this whole thing is willing to tell me to add something that I forgot, to the summary, I will gladly do so. 

And For those who've stayed with me this far..._**I love you all.**_


	6. Angel Initiative

hiya! things are brewing and stirring and bubbling up now!

* * *

Crowley's eyes skimmed the pages splayed out before him with dull interest, the words written were hard to discern and he couldn't trust anyone else to do the hard work for him. 

Demons were just so untrustworthy. 

His eyes flicked back to the ingredients list, they almost had everything they needed, but one thing was still unclear. 

what was the final ingredient? 

He reread the passage over and over again, but to no avail.

Crowley couldn't make heads or tails of it, and it frustrated him greatly. 

He glanced up as his phone buzzed and a crackly voice filled the line. 

"Sighting of Castiel in Ring Town, Massachusetts." 

Crowley frowned again 

"Why would he be there?" He snapped back 

"It appears that he has fallen sir." 

Crowley's eyes flew wide and he stared at the paper again, a cruel smile beginning to stretch across his face. 

"Is that so? Well then. I need you to bring him in. ALIVE." and the phone went dead whilst Crowley took a sip from his whiskey and sat back. 

"Daniel?" he yelled out after a moment 

Daniel strode into the room calmly 

"are the bags still in place? Still undetected?" 

Daniel shook his head with a quick nod. 

"Good, we can't have them telling him the truth now can we?" 

"No sir. Castiel's true whereabouts should remain a mystery." 

Crowley hummed and flicked his finger and Daniel burst into flame, ashes fluttering onto the Moroccan carpet shamelessly.

Crowley typed in a phone number and held it to his ear. 

"Lesli?" Crowley purred "You're on Hex Duty. Daniel didn't understand the meaning of 'repeat the plan and die.' but you understand don't you?." 

He hung up as he heard the 'yes sir'. 

* * *

Sam smiled down at jess, her blonde hair swirling surreally as if they were immersed in water. 

"Jess- " 

"I know Sam." and she smiled up at him and he thought his heart couldn't get any lighter. 

there was a fluttering sound to his left, and his instincts kicked in. 

He whipped his head around and pulled Jess behind him, to protect her. 

but he relaxed when he saw that it was only Gabriel. 

"Gabriel...?" Sam questioned lightly "What are you doing here?" 

Gabriel smiled and snapped a chocolate bar out of thin air. 

Jess had dispersed as Sam focused solely on the angel before him. 

"Well Samsquatch! I was hoping for a warmer greeting, but whatever." and he stepped forward, smirking with the chocolate bar hanging from the side of his mouth like a cigar. 

"Gabe?" Sam ignored the way the room seemed to darken and a spotlight seemed to shine down on them both, like only they mattered. 

Gabe smiled at the full attention he was receiving and pulled Sam down till they were eyes to eye. 

"Sam Winchester, I'm here to talk to you about the Angel's Initiative." 

* * *

Heh like 'Avenger's initiative' right? right? no? ok. 

what is Gabe up to now? Why does it involve our Mighty Moose? 

Ring town doesn't exist, at least I don't think it does but I don't live in Massachusetts so I wouldn't know!

Reviews make me happy!


	7. A sour taste in the mouth

**Hello! Big reveal in this chapter! now we know the full reasoning behind kidnapping angels!**

* * *

Dean licked his lips and flicked his gaze back to the mirror.

Pitch black.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he felt the heavy disappointment settle in, it whispered 'you're such a fuck up' as he tried to reign in his shitty life.

and there's the mother bitch, Crowley, at the door again.

Telling him that it's ok that his eyes are dark, that its ok that he's failing.

Telling him that the torture chambers are full of sweaty, screaming, chained up bastards, practically begging to be broken and used.

In every tear they shed, Dean sees Cas, and it makes that feeling in his chest burn until it hurts to breathe the sulfuric air.

He growled, his way of saying that Crowley could get the Hell away from him now, and he looked again at his own disfigured face, at his own black eyes.

He slipped on his sunglasses and paused before heading for the door.

"Cas?... I'm sorry... but it has to be done."

Dean squared his shoulders and marched out the door.

* * *

'Of course Dean, I understand. But what exactly is it that you are doing?' Cas shot back, his mind was always quick to try and get 'Dean' to reply to his questions, but he never did. 'It's my mind' Cas grumped silently 'I'm imaging all this, if I want him to respond, then he should respond!'

His fingers caught in the thorns as he tried to dig out the berries that were nestled there.

Stinging pain and blood danced across his hands, whilst the taste of under-ripe berry filled his mouth.

Sour.

That's what it was called.

Cas leaned back, pulling his raw hands away from the offensive plant; he lifted his gaze to the sky.

He wasn't healed from his fall, far from it actually.

He had managed to crawl out of the crash sight and into the nearby woods, sleeping beneath a walnut tree and eating what he could. He also made the painful haul to the creek a few yards away when he got thirsty.

She was still there too, despite what Cas would do to shoo her off, she never stayed gone for long. Eyes dark and fingers twitching. Only ever saying "not dead enough yet" when prompted to speak.

Cas was sick of her.

It was day three when Cas woke with a bad feeling on his skin, a type of nervous energy radiating through the air, making his hair stand at attention.

He turned to seek out his reaper, in time to see her body fall as a knife was pulled from it, her nervous eyes danced and flickered as she mouthed 'Run.'

Cas made an attempt, using the tree as a back brace as he slid up its trunk, trying to stand for the first time since the fall. His struggle ceased when he felt hands on his shoulders and the air around him being sucked away.

His nose registered sulfur.

He opened his eyes to Hell, and a grinning Crowley.

"Welcome home, Darling."

* * *

Dean stared down at the bloody body before him, it's light pouring out through every hole in its skin.

"Well..." Dean sighed "It seems you've just about run out of time." and the thing that used to have a face whines in a final attempt at rebellion.

"Shut up." Dean quipped, pulling back to his table of tools.

He dropped the needle he'd been using, and picked up a jar; its glassy surface tainted green, a sign that there was witchcraft involved.

"You see this jar, asslamp?" Dean held it in front of the glowing mess before him "This jar is the only thing that will make what I've done today useful, so don't die out on me yet. We aren't quite done."

The bloody body shook with spams, light beginning to flow out faster.

"All right Let's go." and Dean begins to whisper, still holding the jar beneath the angel's slack mouth.

The light stops pouring from the other wounds and focuses solely on the mouth, pouring from the angel's jaws like a waterfall, falling directly into the jar.

There was a snap, like ice when water's poured on it, and the body fell back, dead.

Dean snaps the lid on the jar and the light inside sparks in protest, swirling against its glassy prison furiously.

"95 down, 4 to go." and Dean leaves the jar on the floor for Crowley to get later like he always does, then goes into the hall and makes his way to the next room, table hovering behind him like an obedient dog.

The door opened to a young blonde angel, her eyes sparking with indignant fury.

"How dare you try to harm an angel of the lord!" Her jaws tensed and she spoke through gritted teeth.

"Oh Darlin' " Dean smiled darkly "If only you knew."

* * *

**hahaha! stuff is just happening and happening and happening!**

**We're getting close to the end now though, maybe a few more chapters at most, if I can wrap this up properly that is!**

**Thank you so much to those that have been following this story, you don't know how much it means to me too see that people are reading this! I love you all dearly!**


	8. A quick message

My darlings, this is a simple message.

I want to thank you for not getting upset with me for dropping this story so suddenly.

I just want to let you know that I'm making this project my top priority, so there should be some new content up pretty soon.

I know only about 30 of you all actually follow this story and I thank you so so much for that.

I'm writing this story for you at this point, even if you've forgotten it exists.

Your gesture was still kind and I appreciate it wholeheartedly.

Even if it may not seem like it.

I hope life is treating you well, and that you enjoy the coming end to this choppy tale.

There may come a day where I rewrite this whole thing, to make it flow smoother, sound better.

You all can say that you were the Beta testers in that case!

Congratulations on making it this far!

Love,

Fiesta


End file.
